Losing All Innocence
by pnkpanthawitch03
Summary: The third Chapter is up :) Sirius and Lily go on a date and make a little mistake :):)
1. Chapter 1: Playing in the snow

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF JAMES POTTERLILY EVANS OR SIRIUS BLACK THOUGH I DO OWN MELANIE RILEY ( This Fanfic is rated R for Sex, occasional Cursing and more Sex  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Lily Evans shivered in the snow behind the tall fort she and her friends had built. She was hunched next to Sirius who smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes, "Cold Evans?"  
  
"Just a bit." She said through her chattering teeth.  
  
"I could warm you up real fast Evans." He smiled again and she practically launched herself on to him. Just sitting next to him she could feel the sexual energy surrounding him.  
  
"From what I hear you're the fastest." She grinned at him questioning his intentions.  
  
"Always have been, always will be. Of course Potter runs a close second." Sirius leaned forward and whispered. "Care for a sample?" He asked blowing softly into her ear.  
  
She had shivers up her spine again and she was fighting her body's reaction to him. "How much would it cost me?"  
  
"You couldn't afford me." He said throwing snowballs over the fort towards the igloo where James was hiding with Melanie.  
  
"Oh yea? Name your price Black." Lily said seriously.  
  
"A date." He pulled her down in the snow to avoid a flying snowball.  
  
"That's it?" She asked disbelieving.  
  
"I get to decide what we do." He grinned at her and leaned closer. "I told my rates are too high." But to his surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was long and demanding on both sides. If they hadn't been dressed in Snow Suits Sirius probably would have ripped off her clothes and made love to her in the snow.  
  
After their sweet kiss, they stood up and were immediately ambushed by James and Melanie. Sirius, James, Lily, and Melanie ran through the halls up to the Gryffindor common room. They all changed and came back down to play Exploding snap and chess. Before going up to bed Lily was stopped by Sirius who pulled her towards his chest and she molded into his body. "Yeah?" She asked sweetly as if she had no idea why he was holding her so damn close to him.  
  
"Evans you owe me a date." Sirius was a few inches from her face and she was aware of his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Right now?" She asked sliding a leg through his thighs, beating him at his own game. She felt something rise slightly against her leg and smiled.  
"Works for me."  
  
"I'm afraid I'm busy right now Sirius but I'm free Tomorrow night." She climbed the stairs to her Dormitory. Lily was pleased and Sirius irritated that he'd let her gain control. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2: Izzy

CHAPTER 2 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Remus woke up the next morning and stared at Sirius's bed. Izzy was lying next to him fully clothed and asleep. Poor thing, he shook his head and remembered when he'd found out:  
  
Remus tripped on the stair up to the train and fell on top of someone. He immediatley helped her up and brushed her hair away from her face. "Are you all right?" He asked staring at her, Her hair was golden and her eyes were icey blue.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, it was my fault not watching where i was going. I just moved here from the states and I was worried I was going to miss the train." She giggled and pulled down her sleeve, but it was too late. Remus had seen the purple bruise on her arm.  
He looked at her strangely about to say something but didn't when he saw the look of despair on her face. "Why don't you come sit with me and My friends. My girlfriends Lily and Melanie would love to meet you."  
"I wouldn't want to impose on you and your friends."  
"You wouldn't be imposing, I promise." and he flashed her a Maradaurs smile.  
"If you insist..." She said following him onto the train.  
  
About a months Later:  
Remus was kissing Izzy and holding her tiny body when he's touched her arm and she'd cringed. He let go and stared at her. Her eyes were downcast and she was biting her lip. Remus grabbed her arm carefully and gently pulled up her sleeve. "Izzy is that the bruise from hitting the doorknob two weeks ago."  
She nodded and pulled her sleeve down. "I've just been bruising easily lately."  
"Izzy you have bruises all the time, black and blue and purple. You're losing weight and I feel like I'm going to break you in half when I touch you or kiss you. I'm taking you to Poppy."  
"Remus..."  
"No Elizabeth." ** END **  
  
Izzy had Leukemia. It was mild and Poppy said she'd be able to have it gone by Christmas but the treatments were hard on Izzy and Remus. Remus thanked God everyday that she had found friends and a best friend in Sirius. Sirius cared for her like a baby sister when Remus was unable to hold her when she was crying Sirius would take his place. Any other girl Sirius would sack without thinking but not Izzy. She was part of his only family which contained only a few close friends.  
Sirius stirred and wiped his eyes. "Hey man." He said looking at Remus.  
"She alright?" Remus asked looking at his girlfriend.  
"Yeah. Poppy's popping it hard. Izzy said it' s hard to be by herself afterwards and she wanted you to get some sleep." Sirius got out of bed and changed into fresh clothes.  
"Poppy told me it'll be gone by Christmas. That's two weeks, I hope Izzy is up to some fun after Christmas." He smiled at Sirius who laughed.  
"I hope Lils up to some fun tonight." Sirius combed his hair flat and put on some Cologne.  
"Your going out with Lilly tonight? Did you tell James."  
"Nah..." Sirius replied and Remus looked at him.  
"Whatever, Hey baby." Remus kissed Izzy lightly after she sat up.  
"Hey Moony." She kissed him back. "Is it tonight?"  
"No, three days." Remus said.  
"Good. We have plans tonight."  
"Are you up to it?"  
"Yes Remus." She sighed. "I can go out with my baby all i want." She kissed him again and Sirius left to go find Lily.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Foxy James or Sirius or Remus or any other HP character developed by the greatest author ever, Mrs. Rowling , However I do own Mel and Izzy :)  
  
Review Comments: Thx for the great Reviews:) and Icemint double thanks for the constructive critism:) :) 


	3. Chapter 3: THe First Date for Best Frien...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GREAT CHARACTERS OF LILY EVANS, JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN OR THE DISCUSTING WORMTAIL I DO IN FACT OWN MEL AND IZZY THOUGH SO WATCH OUT :)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
When Sirius found Lily she was wearing jeans and a red and gold sweatshirt with the shinging words "GO GRYFFINDOR!" She'd borrowed it from him about a month ago and never given it back. On the back it said "BLACK" in shiny gold letters.  
  
"Well, well I was gonna ask you out but it seems like this Black fellow's already got dibs."  
  
"Yeah, he's a real sweetie a sexy babe, too bad your nothing like him." She said smiling and continued reading her book.  
  
"So you think Black's a sexy babe? Hmmm... what if I told him you said that?"  
  
Lily gave a great impression of a crushing school girl and her eyes filled with fake tears. "Oh please don't tell him!!!!"  
  
"I soppose we could come to some tyope of an agreement." He leaned over her barely 2 inches from her face.  
  
"What did you have in mind."  
  
"Be here at 8 tonight."  
  
"I don't know, I owe a date to Sirius tonight." Lily faked being drawn between the two dates.  
  
"I'm sure he'll understand." Sirius kissed her, sliding his tongue expertly into her mouth, until he felt her put her body against his and moved away.  
  
"I'm sure he will." She said smiling at him again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Sirius put on a sweater and some colugne taking care to mess his hair into perfect poisition and slid down to the common room. He saw Lily sitting on the same chair he'd talked to her in this morning but she had change into more fitting black pants and a nice red top. He pulled up behind her slowly and kissed her neck. "Oh Sirius didn't i tell you I have to cancel our date?" She said smiling at him thinking about how sexy he was.  
  
"Oh I didn't get that memo." He said sliding her off the chair and pulling her out the door. "I'm sure I'll have you back before bedtime."  
  
"Your bedtime or Mine?" She teased slipping an arm around his waist and stopping him.  
  
"If you keep at this we might even be after my bedtime." Sirius said before walking again. He knew she was experienced but he also knew she was a virgin. She was the pefect girl and he didn't plan on ruining her, she deserved better than him and he knew it.  
  
He stopped in front of a wall and opened a hidden door. "After you." He said moving aside why she crept in. Stars shined at her from all four walls, the ceiling, and the floor.  
  
"Sirius this is beautifull." She whispered as she felt him come up behind her.  
  
"This is your mind making this." He whispered into her ear. "Mine is a little more simple."  
  
"My mind?" She said questionably.  
  
"Lily Evans welcome to the Room of Requirement." Sirius grabbed her from behind twirled her to face him and plopped down on a pile of pillows he'd just made appear on the floor.  
  
"What in the world."  
  
"Think outside the world Lils, this is where all your dreams come true." Sirius bit his lip and stared hard at Lily's face. She marvelled as the stars moved to resemble the beauty he was seeing in her.  
  
She kissed him pulling her towards her and slipping her tounge into his mouth rolling on top of him. She rolled his shirt up and he helped her take it off. She kissed his chest lovingly and then moved back to his lips. She noticed he wasn't undressing her so she unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off while he slid his hands over her body.  
  
She undid his jeans but he stopped her. "Lily we don't have to do this." He said and he was serious.  
  
"I know." She put a finger over his lips and silenced him and pulled off his jeans. Now that he had her permission he had the rest of her clothes off quickly and was playing with her, teasing her to desire him.  
  
"Sirius, Stop playing." She laughed and arched against him and felt pain as he entered her. He was gentle and caressed her carefully loving her body and soul completly the first time.  
  
The second time it was just pleasure no pain Lily invited him in and he slid quickly in and out of her untill she arched into him barelly daring to breathe and he released himself into her. They slowed down and un tangled their limbs.  
  
When she lay in Sirius's arms later she realized that neither of them had been expecting to sleep together, neither of them had protected themselves. She oculd very easily be pregnant. She folded herself closer to Siriu's sleeping form and tears streamed down her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
AUTHOR;S NOTE: THANKS FOR REVIEWS :) KEEP THEMCOMING AND ILL KEEP THE STORY COMING:) PLEASE UNDER STAND THAT lILY AND sIRIUS HAVE BEEN BEST FRIENDS FOR A LONG TIME BEFORE THIS :) 


End file.
